


Song to The Siren

by magic8ball331



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Multi, Other, Parental Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic8ball331/pseuds/magic8ball331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin Skywalker passed into the Force, he vowed to watch over his children. Sheev Palpatine may have been murdered, but those who were still loyal to him remained, and now they wanted vengeance. He needed to be a father now, like he had never been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song to The Siren

On the forest moon of Endor, Anakin watched the celebration that took place, Ewoks dancing around burned out imperial equipment and the voices of the whole galaxy cheering. The smiles of his children were all that Anakin saw. Luke’s smile reminded him of Padme, soft and gentle, blue eyes lit up in that strange combination of joy and sorrow, (pleased with the destruction of the second Death Star, but mourning the loss of his father). And while Leia smiled as well, with an all too familiar restlessness dancing in her eyes. Perhaps it was simply the reflection of the light, the firelight dancing upon her eyes, but Anakin knew that feeling too well. There’s so much more work to be done. It was the same restlessness that Anakin himself had felt during the Clone Wars, a desire to rush along the Senate to action, to fight for democracy instead of crawl for it.

Anakin nodded to his son, for he would always be there to watch over his children, whether or not they were aware of it.

Thus, he watched Luke search across the galaxy for a new Jedi temple, away from the political eye of the Senate. He had learned from the mistakes of the former Jedi council (thanks from whispers from Anakin and Obi-Wan) as well as the mistakes of his father.

Anakin told him the truth of it all. The harsh reality of his childhood, the slavery, the death of his mother, even the details that he wished he had never done, the slaughter of the Tusken raiders, and how hard he fell for the lies that Sidious fed him. And Luke forgave, too pure for the world that his father had left him. He and Yoda as well as Obi-Wan, bounced across the Galaxy, searching for what was left of the Former Jedi council’s teachings, to finally restore the Jedi to what they were meant to be all along.

Leia on the other hand flew across the galaxy on her own mission. She and the smuggler, piecing back together the remnants of her planet. He watched her with sorrow, as she collected refugees and cultural artifacts and Anakin muttered useless apologies into his daughter’s dreams. Whether she heard them and ignored, or simply could not here him, Anakin did not know.

“You cannot make her forgive you,” Obi-Wan sagely said, after Anakin had failed once again at catching her attention.

Anakin was well aware that his old Master was right, he had ruined everything for his children, including the home world that Leia had loved.

“She is your child, after all,” His Master added with a smirk. “Love and anger are one and the same for her.”

That did not settle well with Anakin.

He kept trying, even if she wasn’t going to answer. Advice, apologies, the truth, anything that he could tell her, anything to try and build a connection with the daughter who was so much like him, but whom he had never gotten to know.

Meanwhile, Luke settled his temple in the ruins of an old one, on Dantoonie. Even though he had not finished his quest for new information, he required a base camp of sorts. And potential followers flocked to him. He took all those who were willing, of all ages and species. Obi-Wan and Yoda felt tense about it, Anakin could tell, but they did their best to guide him. Anakin did his best as well, slightly worried that perhaps this was the wrong path. But doing something different was better than changing nothing. He feared another incident such as himself, someone too old and fearful and set in their ways to be a true Jedi.  
Luke said that it sounded as if, in some way, the Jedi Council had failed Anakin Skywalker.

That did not settle well with Anakin. He could not be sure whom had failed who.

Meanwhile, Leia excelled in politics and diplomacy, using her Force to talents to repair the Republic that her father had shattered. People ran to her side in a heartbeat and were filled with inspiration at her words, she could calm a room in an instant, the same way her mother had once been able too. In a mere two years, she had restored the Galactic Senate and declared Evaan Verlaine her successor. Anakin swelled with pride at the fortune his children had found, and Leia’s body swelled with a child.

While Leia was pregnant, the Force within her grew, vibrating every cell in her body as well as the child. It was the same thrum he had once heard from his own son, on the Death Star – but this sounded different somehow – the untapped potential of a Force user.

Anakin watched over Ben Organa’s birth.He was given his mother’s name and not his father’s, so that another piece of Alderaan survived with the Organa family.

He rested a hand on Leia’s brow, while the pilot clung to her hand.  
When Ben entered the world, he screamed with his first breath red faced with dark hair (it reminded Anakin of his own mother) and Anakin felt the Force tremble around them. An untrained Force sensitive such as his daughter would not have felt it, a Jedi might have barely felt it…But Anakin was a part of the Force and he felt all of it, every cell in the room thrumming with unbridled power.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little intro chapter I will be going into all of the events mentioned here in more detail. Thanks for reading!


End file.
